Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3.
marvel ultimate alliance 3 is an upcoming video game that takes place after the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 1 and 2. Galactus and Thanos will be the main villians of the game. Activision, Raven Software, and Viscarous Visons will distribute the game along side with Bioware Interactive. As with the case of the last installments, various voice actors will reprise their respective roles. Plot Three Years after Dr. Doom's attack on the Earth with the Masters of Evil, two years after the Latveria invasion, and one year after the Civil War and The Fold from The Tinkerer, the heroes of the Marvel Universe faces the threat of thanos loki red skull sinister team up skrulls with Nanite to attack earth and take over galaxy heroes go to stop thanos but he kill by skrulls with nanite to take over earth again with red skull commander with sinister loki on he side now heroes and villain fight skrulls nanite with red skull . Heroes playable *Captain America-Chris Evans * Iron Man-Robert Downey, Jr. *wolverine-steve blum *thor-Chris Hemsworth *hulk-Mark Ruffalo *spiderman-andrew garfield *Ms. Marvel-Danielle Nicolet *deadpool- Nolan North *she-hulk-Eliza Dushku *hawkeye-Jeremy Renner *scarlet witch-Kate Higgins * Jean Grey-Jennifer Hale *nova-Logan Miller *mr fantastic-Robert-Clotworthy *Invisible Woman-Erin Torpey *human torch-davide kaufman *The Thing-David Boat *Silver Surfer-Brian Bloom *Elektra-Katheryn Cressida *Psylocke-melissa disney *iron fist-john paul karliak *spider woman-Elizabeth Daily *luke cage-Robert Wisdom *Songbird - Susan Spano *Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren *spider man 2099-dan gilvezan only in future act level *captain marvel-roger rose *Ghost Rider-nolan north *Storm-Susan Dalian *Blade-khary payton *iceman-yuri lowenthal *justice-sean donnellan Unlockable Characters heroes *cyclops-Zach Hanks *rogue-kieren van den blink *colossu-tim russ *shadowcat-danielle judovits *cable-fred tatasciore *firestar-kimberly brooks *war machine-phil lamarr *dagger-america young *Domino-gwendoline yeo *star Lord-chris cox *moon knight-Robin Atkin Downes Villians playable *doctor doom-cline revill *loki-Tom Hiddleston *Sabretooth-oeter lunrie *Mystique-anna graves *lady deathstrike-jocelyn blue *Magneto-james arnold taylor *vemon-Keith Szarabajka *black cat-katee sackhoff *robin-Max Mittelman *Scorpion-jim cummings *grim reaper-rick d wasserman *doctor octopus-tom kenny *enchantress-gabriella carteris *madame hydra-vanessa marshall *Taskmaster-clancy brown *abomination-tim roth *Constrictor-cam clarke *Blackheart-David Sobolov *atlas-??? *Diamondback-Jameelah McMillan *electro-crispin freeman *Wizard-tom kenny *omega red-jb blanc *Whirlwind-Tom Kenny *wrecker-john dimaggio * green goblin-willem dafoe *titanium man-Crispin Freeman dlc playable *Black Panther-James C Mathis III *gambit-chris edgerly *henry pym-Wally Wingert *wasp-Colleen OShaughnessey *Brian Braddock- Charlie Adler *daredevil-Brian Bloom *Doctor Strange -nick jameson *ultron-tom kane *Vision-peter jessop *X-23-andrea libman *Juggernaut-kevin michael richardson *namor - joe j thomas * Sif-jamiealex ander *carnage-fred tatsciore *punisher-marc worden *kraven the hunter-diedrich bader *beetle-tucker smallwood *beta ray bill-steve blum Non-Playable Characters *nick fury-david kaya *maria hill-Margaret Easley *Clay Quartermain-Troy Baker *Dum Dum Dugan-Scott MacDonald *jimmy woo-nolan north *jasper sitwell- tom kane *dr curt connors/lizard-rob zombie *dr. martha connors- kath soucie *Crystal-kathy ireland *captain ultra-cam clarke *jane foster-Kari Wahlgren *Hela-janyse jaud *penance-benjamin diskin *lucas bishop-emersoon brooks *Shocker- michael j gough *Odin - Clancy Brown *Galactus-gregg berger *uatu the watcher-david boat *Red-Skull-Keith Ferguson *valkyrie-nika futterman *molten man-andrew kshino *red hulk-fred tatasciroe *Hercules - John DiMaggio *medusa-nacy linari *gorgon-greg eagles *hisako ichiki-stephane sheh *thanos-gary krawford *Professor Charles Xavier-Jim Ward *The Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson *illyana rasputin-jeannie elias *Karnak-michaelj.gough *Death-april stewart *Bulldozer-james arnold taylor *piledriver-nolan north *Thunderball-fred tatasciore *rocket raccoon-greg eliis *Gamora-nikafutterman *drax the destroyer-david soblov *groot-troy baker *Blob-gregg berger *quicksilver-Robert Tinkler *toad-noel fisher *gwen stacy-kariwahlgren *john jameson-daran norris *j jonah jameson-jk simmons *HERBIE-tara strong *Hogun-paul dobson *Fandral-jonathan holmes *Jubilee- danica mckellar *Nightcrawler-dee brad *pyro-steve van wormer *Egghead-robert latimer cornell *pepper potts/iron woman-Gwyneth Paltrow *nebula-jennifer dale *harry osborn-matt lanter *lilandra neramani-marabina jaimes bosses #titanium man-Crispin Freeman #loki-Tom Hiddleston #super skrull with Nanite-charlie adler #mister sinister-keith ferguson #mephisto-fred tatasciore #fin fang foom-james sie #mandarin-james sie #lilandra neramani-marabina jaimes #fin fang foom-davide kaye #Red-Skull-Keith Ferguson Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Fighting video Game Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Video games Category:Disney Games Category:Marvel Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:Wii Category:Wii U Category:Pc games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS Category:IPhone Apps Category:Android Apps